All in Knots
by Demona3870
Summary: A simple service turns into something more... Alternate reality. For Clack Day 2014.


**All in Knots**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its associations. These characters and this setting is the property of Square Enix and all other partners/ affiliates. I am making no money off of this, nor do I intend to make any profit other than a few kudos/ comments/ favs/ reviews (hopefully). Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

_It started out innocent enough. All he'd wanted was the usual… _

The bell chimed as the door opened and closed, and he paused to breath in the soft scent of oil and incense. Water trickled down the rock wall and the lights were set low enough to make the atmosphere warm. Immediately, he felt himself start to relax.

"I be right with you!" a voice called out from the back.

He smiled and moved to the red chaise, adorned with the most comfortable pillows this side of Midgar. With a sigh he let himself sag into the delicate cushions. It'd been far too long…

A gasp drew his eyes to the counter to a short dark haired woman moving with small, hurried steps. "Where you been?! You never gone so long!"

He grunted as she pulled him to his feet and into a firm hug. "I'm sorry, Mama-san, you know how work is."

"Yes, yes, that why you here." She leaned back and smoothed her hands over his arms. "You so tense!" she chided, her fingers digging into his shoulders hard enough to make him wince.

"Really? I didn't know-ow!"

"Don't you joke me, Zack Fair" she scolded, wagging her finger in front of his face, looking much bigger than the four foot woman she actually was.

Zack rubbed his arm. "I wouldn't dream of it, Mama-san." He smiled when she nodded in triumph, her face beaming. "So, is he in?" he asked hopefully.

Her face fell. "Oh, no. You gone too long. He go home, to Mideel. Family trouble, I don't know."

"Oh," Zack said. His shoulders slumped slightly, a frown creasing his face. He'd so been looking forward to this…

"But you no worry, I have better," Mama-san said proudly. She pushed the SOLDIER back down into the chair. "You wait, I let him know you here."

Zack blinked. Mama-san didn't have anyone other than Jose who could meet his specific needs. After all, Jose was the biggest and strongest in her shop. "Who is it?"

"He new, not from here," she said as she walked around the counter. "But he good, _very_ good." She turned and waggled her fingers in the air. "Feel like Curaga, you see." She disappeared into the back, calling out something in her native tongue.

Zack hummed and relaxed. It could go one of two ways: a complete success, or a complete disaster. But, Mama-san's was the only place he trusted and they hadn't let him down yet. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and waited to be seen. It was several minutes before he heard soft footfalls, their steady approach dragging him from his light slumber.

"Mr. Fair?"

He opened his eyes at the soft spoken voice and froze. "You're kidding, right?" he blurted before his filter could take effect.

The young blond haired man arched an eyebrow at him. "Then you're not Mr. Fair?" he asked lightly, his tone as soft as his features.

"I'm him," Zack said while shaking his head, "but there is no way you're here for me."

"And why is that?"

Zack stood, coming to a good six inches above the young man. "Take a guess."

The blond looked him up and down once before he shrugged. "I've had worse." He turned on his heel. "This way, please."

"You're serious?"

He stopped and looked back at Zack, his blue eyes blinking once. "Your satisfaction, or no charge," he answered simply.

Zack stared at him for a moment longer. He sighed and shrugged. "All right, what the hell." He followed the blond down the corridor, past several doors before they stopped at number 7. The man stepped aside and Zack walked in.

"You can leave your things there," he pointed to the bench in the corner, "or on the hanger behind the door. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, he turned and left his client in privacy.

The SOLDIER stared at the door and sighed once more, looking up to the sky and shaking his head. "I hope I don't regret this." He made quick work of his clothes, folding them enough to have some semblance of neatness, before climbing under the sheet and laying face down into the headrest. He settled in, allowing the soft music and lavender scent to ease his aches.

At the gentle knock, he grunted in reply.

The lights dimmed and the door closed. The blond shuffled around, prepping in whatever ritual he performed before each session. Not that it was going to make a difference, Zack thought. Clearly he was too small to achieve what Jose could do. Really, such a delicate man couldn't massage out the kinks of a SOLDIER. But Zack had to give him an E for effort, and he was sure that was all the kid was going to get.

"Are you comfortable?"

Amazing how such a soft voice could fill up the room. "Mmm," Zack acknowledged. Barely.

"Mama-san says you're in SOLDIER."

"Mmm."

"So heavy pressure then?"

"If you think you can manage," came the muffled reply.

"Hmm," came the blond's non-committal reply. "Any trouble areas?"

"You tell me."

"Hmm."

There was a moment of silence and Zack felt the sheet be pulled up towards his neck. The man placed his hands on Zack's shoulders on top of the sheet, splaying his fingers out as if smoothing the material. Slowly, he began rubbing down along Zack's back, the pressure barely mild. His hands slid down along the SOLDIER's spine, coming to stop at the tailbone. There he pressed, pushing away and lengthening Zack's spine. Zack felt his body move and the tension in his back ease just a bit. It was slightly uncomfortable but not unpleasant. The blond repeated the movement several times. Zack felt his back warm up under the sensation and he let out a quiet breath. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

The sheet was pulled back to his waist, making Zack shiver. He heard the click of the pump and the man rubbing his hands together. The oil was deliciously warm and smelled like vanilla almond when rubbed along his upper back. While Zack enjoyed the sensation, he was ready to mention the lack of pressure.

As if on cue, the blond got down to business. Zack's words died into a soft groan, the feeling so good he wasn't even embarrassed by the throaty noise. Not only could the smaller man apply the pressure, he applied it right into the most tense, painful knots in places Zack didn't even know he had. He moved Zack's body just right to break up the knots, managing to ease off or bear down right in sync with Zack's comfort level.

The man was amazing. Surprisingly, it was when he massaged Zack's hands the SOLDIER felt the most at ease. The feeling was incredible, the gentle motions, the steady pressure, the smell of the oil and the warmth of the smaller hands. Zack actually found himself falling asleep. He pulled himself back enough when the blond moved to massage his scalp, focusing on the wonderful sensation of fingers pressing into his temples and running through his hair...

"Mr. Fair?"

Zack's eyes opened and he looked up to the slightly blurry image of blond spikes and fair skin. "Yeah?" He was surprised at how gruff his voice sounded.

"I said your time is up," the blond answered quietly.

"Already?"

"Yes."

"But I always get an hour."

The blond man chuckled softly. "You had an hour, Mr. Fair, but you slept through the end of it."

Zack blinked several times and he realized the lights were brighter than before. "I did?" At the blond's nod, he scoffed. "No way, I never fall asleep."

The blond's eyebrows went up a fraction of an inch. "My mistake." His half smile said different. "Please take your time in getting ready. I'll meet you in the front with some water." As quietly as he came, the blond left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Zack stared up at the ceiling. He fell asleep? Not even Jose achieved that, and he was by far the king of massages. No other person but Jose had displayed the skill and strength Zack needed for his enhanced body... and then this petite, quiet, reserved, gentle, delicate, unbelievably strong man fell out of the skies and completely proved Zack wrong.

The SOLIDER quirked a smile. If Jose was the king, this man was a god. In one short hour, he'd convinced Zack he was an artist, sculpting him into the perfect picture of relaxation. Pulling off the sheet and quickly getting back into his street clothes, Zack knew he was done for. This little blond man was going to ruin his wallet.

And it was going to be totally worth it.

He walked out to the front, smiling broadly at Mama-san as she spoke. "Good, yes?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She squealed and slapped him away. "You crazy!"

"I am, crazy for your new masseuse." He winked at the blond who rolled his eyes and sighed in mild exasperation, but Zack knew it was for show. "Why didn't you tell me you were hiding the newest wonder of the world?"

"Special secret," Mama-san whispered loudly. "Loyal customers only."

"Indeed," Zack said quietly, flashing a flirtatious smile that was met with a head shake.

"Not that kind of special," the blond said flatly. "Wrong parlor."

Zack blinked and frowned when the meaning hit him. He sputtered, turning red. "I didn't mean that!"

"Uh huh."

"I didn't!"

The blond reached over to the counter where a pamphlet was folded up neatly next to promised bottle of water. He handed both to Zack. "Mama-san said you used to come by once a month. I recommend coming by more. Your muscles are very tight across your back and shoulders, and I'll need more time to work those knots out."

Zack looked up from the man's notes, a grin on his face. "_You_ will?"

"Or whoever you choose to see," he answered smoothly.

"I think that's a given, don't you?"

The blond shrugged. "I guess it is. Kind of like the bill."

Zack frowned until he looked down at the handwritten fee at the bottom of the pamphlet. He almost choked. "You've raised your prices, Mama-san."

"You want membership. I add," she said with a wide smile.

"I do, huh?" Zack pulled out his wallet and handed over the card. "Do I get some kinda complimentary service out of that?"

"Next appointment free," Mama-san answered, running his card through the machine. "When do you come?"

"When are you available?" Zack asked, glancing at the blond before taking the receipt and signing with a flourish.

"One week, Friday, same time," Mama-san said, accepting the receipt.

"Perfect." Zack put his wallet away and looked at the younger man. "Though maybe I should book you indefinitely. You are gifted, man."

"You couldn't afford me," he said quietly, his tone politely jesting.

"I can try," he looked at the older woman, "right, Mama-san?"

She nodded. "You priority member! You have first booking. Anytime."

"Then that's that," Zack said. "You're stuck with me."

The blond smiled, small but sincere. "Then we will see you next week, Mr. Fair."

Zack grinned and watched the young man make his way towards the back once more. "Looking forward to it, Spike!"

He stopped and turned, frowning at the nickname. "That's Strife," he corrected. "Cloud Strife." Cloud turned again and disappeared into his room.

"Lucky number 7," Zack whispered, smiling as he said goodbye and made his way out into the Midgar streets.

* * *

_It was Zack's little guilty pleasure. Same time, same place, same idle chatter about the city, about the world, about the new chocolate shop up the street and about the competition down the road; about the new recruits and the old generals; about hobbies and holidays; about everything and nothing. It was the typical working relationship, Zack being treated no different from any other client who came and went through the front door._

_ And then…_

Zack stepped into the reception area and waited in line behind four other customers, chuckling to himself as he heard the ladies talk about Cloud. Clearly they were fans as well, and Zack was happy to add more ammo to the arsenal. It was no secret he liked to tease Cloud about his sudden popularity, built on rave reviews by the growing clientele… but mainly because the blond didn't seem to like that much attention. It was almost odd, that boy, how he was so easy with people, and yet, there was something about him whenever he got swamped at the parlor… something that seemed almost defensive…

Not that Zack would ever ask. It wasn't his place. He was just a client, like everyone else. And they shared that understanding, especially with Zack's job. Cloud didn't ask questions, so Zack didn't either.

Zack's eyes wandered around the room as he waited to speak with Eve, one of Mama-san's assistants. His eyes landed on a newspaper in the sitting area. He frowned at the cover story. Picking it up, he scanned the pictures of protestors in Wutai; raised signs and banners in one and mobbed ShinRa troops in another. A smaller picture of General Rhapsodos was lower in the article. He didn't bother to read it. He knew much more than the media did.

Too much, in fact.

"Hi, Zack!"

He looked up at Eve, smiling and dropping the paper back on the small table. "Hello, gorgeous." She rolled her eyes at him before tilting her head.

"I didn't know you were booked for today."

Zack shook his head. "I'm not," he said, leaning on the counter. "I had to cancel my last two. Out of the area, you know?"

"And you're looking for the next available, right?" she said with a knowing nod. Without waiting for an answer, she flipped through the pages, and Zack frowned. He opened his mouth but she hummed and cut him off. "Wait just a moment." She turned and went into the back.

While she was gone, he looked more closely at the appointment log. His jaw dropped. Cloud was booked to the end of September. That wouldn't be surprising… except it was still June. Voices approached as Eve, Cloud, and a short dark haired man walked out. The blond was talking quietly, pausing for only a moment when he saw Zack, before smoothly finishing the conversation and shaking the man's hand. The customer turned to move to the counter. Not expecting the SOLDIER to be standing right there, he collided and fell back, headed straight for the floor.

"Whoa, easy there!" Zack caught him, helping the man balance before brushing off his apologies with a smile. The customer redirected to Eve while Zack looked at Cloud, who was watching him with a frown. "Hey, Spike… what?"

"Are you okay, Mr. Fair?"

Zack blinked. "Yeah, why? And how many times do I have to tell you, it's Zack?" he said in mild exasperation.

Cloud pointed at his shoulder, ignoring his comment. "You winced. Are you hurt?"

Zack shrugged, dropping his eyes from Cloud's. "Nah, I'm all right. Just a little sore."

"That's why you're here, right?"

"Oh, no, actually, I just wanted to schedule," Zack said, nodding at Eve. "Looks like you're pretty booked though." He scratched the back of his head. "Guess I have to go on a waiting list too now, huh?" He flashed Cloud a teasing grin and paused, noticing the way Cloud's eyes were drawn to his arm, or more specifically, the discolored skin revealed under the edge of his shirt sleeve. Cloud's eyes narrowed and Zack dropped his arm. "Um-."

Cloud held up a finger for him to wait. His eyes focused on the appointment book before he looked up and said, "Janice?" He smiled at the brunette and he gave her a clipboard with some papers. He shook her hand and exchanged a few words before returning to Zack's side. "This way, Mr. Fair," and began walking to the back.

"Zack," he said automatically, following behind in confusion. "Uh-."

"This'll only a take a minute," Cloud said over his shoulder before leading him into the room. He closed the door behind Zack but didn't dim the lights, instead gesturing for Zack to sit on the mobile stool. "Take off your shirt."

Zack froze and stared at the blond who was rummaging around in a small cabinet. "What?"

Cloud looked back at him for a moment. "Take off your shirt. I can't apply anything with your shirt on." He turned back and reached up to a top shelf, stretching on his toes to pull a small jar from the top.

The SOLDIER opened his mouth, but snapped it closed and sighed. He pulled the shirt tails from his pants, wincing as the material moved up and over his head. He laid the shirt on the bed and rested his hands on his knees, his eyes down. His fingers twitched restlessly on his knees and he forced himself to chill. Why was he so nervous, anyway?

If there was any hesitation on Cloud's part at seeing the bruised and torn skin, the young man didn't show it. "It's going to be cold," he said quietly, unscrewing the cap and placing it on the bed. "Let me know if it hurts, okay?"

"What is it?" Zack asked, inhaling sharply at the thick, waxy substance pressed into his shoulder, its initial touch as cold as an ice cube, though it warmed quickly. His nose flared with the scent of lemon and something else. His breathing deepened and he closed his eyes.

"It's a special blend of roots and herbs, found only around Mt. Nibel," Cloud answered in a low voice while rubbing the balm into the dark bruises across Zack's arms and shoulders.

"Mt. Nibel? That's kinda far, isn't it? Must cost a pretty gil to get that," Zack groaned softly when Cloud hit a tender spot on his collarbone.

"It would, if I had to buy it. It's my mother's recipe. It does wonders for all kinds of injuries."

Zack opened his eyes and watched the blonde start on Zack's other arm. "Is that where you're from?" Cloud nodded. "Was she a nurse?"

"Something like that." He stopped and leaned back a little, looking across Zack's chest. Carefully, he began applying the balm to the un-torn skin at the base of his stomach. "Though not as much for others. She had her hands full with me."

Zack chuckled softly. "I find that hard to believe."

Cloud shrugged, gently moving his hands up and across Zack's chest. "You just got back from a mission?" Zack stilled for a moment. He nodded and said nothing more. "I thought you had superior medical facilities and such in that big glass building of yours."

Zack winced, more from the almost lecturing tone in Cloud's voice than the blond's touch. "Yeah, I just… it's a lot of paperwork."

Cloud paused, his head lifting for the first time since he began treating Zack, and their eyes held for a moment. Cloud broke the gaze first, reaching for a glass jar of sponges on the counter. He applied a small glob on the sponge then dapped it on the long, thin cut running diagonally across Zack's abdomen. The SOLDIER hissed and pulled away, but Cloud held him in place.

"Nobody likes to get treated, Mr. Fair, but even these shallow wounds can get infected."

"Zack," the SOLDIER groaned. "And they'll heal. They always do."

Cloud hummed. "They'll heal quicker when treated."

Cloud moved around behind Zack, administering to the wounds on his back. There was a momentary pause. Zack's breath stilled. He waited, expecting some kind of remark about the numerous but shallow injuries. Instead, Cloud simply applied the icy balm, gently to the open cuts and firmly into the bruised muscles.

Zack sighed after Cloud returned the jar to the cabinet. He moved his shoulders, testing the stiffness, and was pleased to already feel an improvement. The SOLIDER was redressing when the soft question made him pause.

"Will you go to Wutai?"

Zack looked at Cloud, but the blond was busy washing his hands and preparing the room for his next client. "Don't have a reason to," he answered carefully.

The blond nodded to himself. "And if they give you a reason to?"

Zack pulled his shirt down and stood. "Then I'll go. And then I'll be back here. Like always." He glanced up at Cloud, who kept his back towards his client and was drying his hands on a towel. Oddly, it bothered Zack that he couldn't see the blond's face.

"Well, make sure you stop by the medical clinic first," Cloud said lightly, "before you use up all of my supplies."

"Yeah, about that," Zack said, jumping at the chance to change the topic. "How much do I owe you?" That drew a surprised look from the blond. "I mean, I know it wasn't a planned service or anything, but-."

"No charge."

Zack blinked at him. "You don't have to do that."

"No, I don't, but I did, and it's done." He smiled lightly and moved to the door, ushering Zack to follow him. The SOLIDER didn't move.

"No, Cloud, really, I insist-."

"Mr. Fair-."

"_Zack_."

"-the only cost you'll be paying is that of my next client's services if you don't allow me to get back to work," the blond said mildly. He arched an eyebrow, waiting for the SOLDIER to say something else.

Zack dropped his shoulders in defeat. "I feel bad."

Cloud smiled, showing a rare flash of teeth. "Good. Maybe next time you'll take care of yourself, so I won't have to." The blond's tone was kind, soft and slightly teasing in that typical manner their familiarity allowed. However, there was something in his eyes that conveyed a completely different message; a look which made Zack straighten up just a bit. "Now," he said, voice professional once more, "same time next week?"

Zack stared at Cloud for a moment, but whatever had been there was now a memory. "But you're booked."

"And you priority member," Cloud mimicked Mama-san's voice. His smile brightened just a bit as Zack chuckled. "Mama-san always takes care of her most loyal customers."

"Then one week it is," Zack said, smiling widely.

* * *

_It escalated, the dispute in Wutai. Everyone knew it was coming, and training ramped up to prepare for it. Zack's visits became fewer and fewer with his need to travel, but he made it a point to come back every chance he had. And Mama-san, that wonderful woman, made him a priority over everyone else. Or so he'd been told. Whether it was true or not, it was a quiet comfort, like a mother's hug after a weary day, to go to that place of healing, and leave refreshed. Even after the worst missions, Zack still found the peace that kept him balanced, that kept him strong; a peace rendered by the power of human touch. And he never let himself show up to the shop injured again. Cloud was grateful. So was Zack._

_This visit was no different. He wished he could believe that…_

The bell chimed. The music was soft, the room was warm, the customers waiting to be seen spoke in quiet tones with excited voices. It was a welcome familiarity... or it had been, before. Now, Zack took it all in and felt numb. Even Mama-san's hug, nearly bone breaking in its intensity, left something to be desired.

"I think you dead!" Mama-san scolded him when she pulled back, grasping his shoulders and shaking him firmly. "You gone too long, and no word?!" She shook her finger angrily at him, her tirade quieting when she paused to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Mama-san," he said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "You know how work is."

Her eyes flicked back and forth across his face, a small hand reaching up to his cheek where a bandage covered the skin. "Yes," she nodded, "I know."

"It's just a scratch," he said quietly. "Is he in?"

She pressed her lips together, as if weighing her answer. "Yes," she said simply. "But, schedule full."

"I know," he said with a soft huff through his nose. "Could you-," he paused, clearing his throat, "could I…" He looked away. "I just need to talk to him, for a minute." He looked back down at her. "I can wait, until he's done. I just need… a minute." Zack held her eyes for as long as he could, but had to look away when she seemed to read right into his soul. It was unnerving, and he was so tired…

He was surprised at the firm grasp on his hand as she began pulling him towards the back. They veered off down a side hall, one he had never been down before, and into an open room with a couch and kitchenette. She led him to the couch. "You wait."

Zack looked around. "Mama-san, I can wait in the front," he said, recognizing the room as the employee break area. She shook her head and pointed at the small refrigerator.

"Eat, drink, you take what you want. No charge." When Zack shook his head and began to protest, she covered his mouth with her hand. "You listen, no argue." She smiled and patted his cheek. "You take what you want."

Zack smiled at her, relenting to the motherly woman. She smiled in return and pulled him into a hug. Zack placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She pulled away giggling and covering her cheek with her hand, before she left. The SOLDIER sighed, sat, and glanced around, but nothing held his interest.

Then again, nothing had, as of late. He placed his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. What was he doing? What was he trying to do? He looked down at his boots, caked with dirt and dried blood. His pant legs were soaked, and when he pulled back, he realized his hands were, too; soaked red. He inhaled sharply and stared at his clean hands, splayed out over his favorite pair of comfortable jeans. His Converse shoes, though scuffed and fraying, were still black and white instead of red... like he expected them to be.

"Damn it," Zack whispered, before dropping his face in his hands once more, choosing this time to keep his eyes closed for fear of what he'd see next. He should have been at the clinic, should have been with the doctors, but he couldn't yet… not just yet… Instead, he simply sat and breathed, focusing only on the present before he let himself get lost in the past.

What was he going to do?

What was he going to say?

What was _he_ going to say?

Zack's heart started pounding, drowning out all other sound until his world was nothing but his own erratic pulse.

Gods, was this a mistake?

Should he leave?

His fingers tightened in his hair at the thought. He didn't want to go… but he was actually afraid to stay.

Afraid of what?

No, afraid of _who_.

"Zack?"

His breath caught and he looked up between splayed fingers to see blond spikes and concerned blue eyes. Cloud was kneeling in front of him, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Zack's. He took a breath, making to speak, when Zack cut him off with a small laugh.

"I finally got you to say it." He shook his head. "This was all it took, huh?"

Cloud leaned back slightly. Something unfamiliar flashed across his face. He stood and grabbed Zack's wrist. With a not too gentle tug, he pulled the SOLDIER to his feet and led him to his room. He silenced Zack when he tried to protest, guiding him to the small loveseat in the corner. The blond turned and closed the door, hitting a switch that triggered the lights to dim. Cloud turned off the music but ignored the lights before grabbing the stool and moving it in front of Zack.

"I thought-," Zack began, confusion in his voice.

"I had a cancellation," Cloud answered automatically, staring intently at Zack's face. The SOLDIER almost blushed under the near invasive look then blinked when the blond nodded and stood. "Wait." Cloud walked out, closing the door behind him. Moments later, he returned with a steaming mug. He pressed the cup into Zack's hands and settled on the stool.

"Uh, I only wanted to talk to you for a minute," Zack began while eyeing the brew.

"Drink it," Cloud ordered. "It'll help."

Zack stared at him for a moment before he took a careful sip. The bittersweet taste of black coffee assaulted his senses, to be rapidly chased by the burning sensation of the flavoring mixed in. He nearly choked as he swallowed, pulling the mug away with a wince. "Holy, Cloud, whiskey?" he coughed.

Cloud smiled. "Private stock," he said softly. "Only for our elite members."

"Oh, have I been upgraded now?" Zack asked as he took another sip. "And do I even want to know why you have alcohol at work?"

Cloud only shook his head. "Yes and yes, but that'll cost you extra." They shared a small laugh, Zack working on the mixed drink slowly. When Cloud saw the tension begin to ebb out of his shoulders, he leaned forward. "Zack?"

The ravenette's eyes didn't lift from the cup in his lap, but the smile could be heard in his voice, laced with something else. "That's twice now. Must be my lucky day." He froze when Cloud placed his hand on his arm.

"What happened?"

Zack looked up, his violet eyes meeting Cloud's blue ones… and Zack told him everything. Six months of fighting. Six months of blood. Six months of fear. Six months of death, of those he'd caused and those he couldn't prevent. All because the Wutainians wanted their own land, their own rule… and ShinRa wouldn't let them have it. It was wrong, damn it, wasn't it wrong? Wasn't he wrong, every step of the way? Who was he to decide…?

And as he drained the coffee and the scorching alcohol that dulled the world just enough to be bearable, he drained the emotions his rank forced him to bottle up. When he finally broke, the tears coming hot and slow, Cloud stood up from the stool and carefully stepped forward, into Zack's space, into his arms desperate to cling to something that would anchor him to now. Cloud wrapped his arms around the trembling shoulders of the exhausted SOLDIER, pressing Zack's face into his cotton shirt and stroking his fingers through the long, black spikes of hair. The blond did not offer any words, he simply held on, held and stroked any part of Zack's skin he could reach, rubbing soothing circles and scratching lightly across the crying man's scalp. The sobs were few and quiet, but they were strong enough to rock Cloud on his feet.

Eventually, Zack calmed. His breathing evened out and his shoulders went limp under Cloud's firm caresses. Cloud remained where he was, silent and supportive, until Zack shifted. Loosening his grip, he allowed the SOLDIER to pull back, and he smiled gently when violet eyes met his once more. Zack smiled back, half hearted and weary, but more relaxed than before. Cloud's hands came up to the man's jaw, fingers pressing into the warm flesh as he traced his thumbs over the wet trails beneath his red eyes.

Zack breathed, and his hands tightened on Cloud's hips, where they'd come to rest when he pulled back. Zack's heart thudded as he stared up into his face, his light skinned, perfectly shaped face; it looked so sad and… Cloud was moving closer… or was he?

Everything went bright, too bright. They tensed, the present coming back with a rude reminder. "Time's up," Cloud said softly. Then his hands were gone, and so was his heat, the moment lost with the dissipated atmosphere. Cloud picked up the mug and moved to the sink, leaving Zack staring at him.

Had it even happened? "She said you were like Curaga," Zack blurted. Cloud paused in cleaning the mug, the rushing water loud in the quiet room, but not loud enough to drown out his soft voice, its tone rough with exhaustion and tears. "She told me that, before I met you… and I believe it." The blond looked up, his expression neutral, until he heard Zack's next words.

"Is there anything you can't heal?"

The blond turned away with a laugh, harsh and short, and a wince he couldn't hide fast enough. "When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"…I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head. "Don't be." He shut off the water and turned back around, leaning against the sink. "Not for this."

Zack looked down, an awkward silence growing between them.

"Are you..." Zack looked up at the hesitant voice, "will you be okay?" Cloud held Zack's gaze until a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, and he dropped his head when Zack didn't answer. "I'm sorry, I… I have another client."

Zack stood up and nodded when Cloud met his eyes once more. "Yeah," he said softly. "I'm good, now." He looked down for a moment, before lifting his head and smiling once more. "Same time next week?" he asked.

Cloud chuckled. "That's my line." He smiled. "Same time."

They stared at each other, neither too eager to move, and Zack realized the air was becoming hard to breathe. He sighed, wanting to do something, but not knowing what. It came as no surprise when Cloud reached out his hand and wrapped it around Zack's wrist, with a low, "You're welcome." As always, the blond knew exactly what the SOLDIER needed, even when he didn't know it himself.

On instinct, Zack moved his wrist and clasped Cloud's hand in his own, squeezing for the briefest moment before he left the room. When he reached the front, Mama-san immediately came over and looped her arm through his, smiling. He began moving toward the desk and she gently redirected him towards the door. "Uh, Mama-san-."

"You have appointment one week. We see you then."

"But, today-."

"No charge to say hello."

Zack's eyebrows went up. Clearly, he'd been there longer than just a 'hello.' "But-."

"One week." She practically pushed him out into the street. He stood outside, staring at the door as it swung shut. He was debating going back in and talking to Eve, when his phone beeped. He pulled it out, groaning at the not too subtle direction from his superior officer to get his ass back for evaluation. Sephiroth could be lenient… but this was not one of those times.

He was texting a response back when the door opened. Realizing he was in the way, he stepped aside as a tall redhead walked out on her phone. She flashed him a look before moving up to the street and waving for a cab.

"-yes, they were accommodating, but I was really upset he just cancelled on me, I couldn't even enjoy myself! I'd been looking forward to this appointment for a month; you know how hard it is to book him!" A cab pulled up and the young, irate woman got in with a huff, her rant never ceasing. "Oh, I don't know, some emergency that couldn't wait. Yeah, right, ask for Cloud Strife at your own risk, Stace-." The door slammed and the cab merged into traffic, the woman inside unaware of the shocked SOLDIER staring after her.

His phone beeped. A text was received.

_Now._

Zack looked at the parlor door. _Damn it. _ He turned and began his jog back to the ShinRa building.

* * *

_It wasn't a gift as much as a knack. When something was coming, she knew, well before anyone else did. She'd learned long ago to let things run their course, because fate always had a plan. Never one to fight fate, she didn't interfere… directly._

_ Nudging fate along was a different story…_

Mama-san grumbled as she crossed off yet another client from her list. A sharp gust of wind slammed the salon's advertising sign against the store front window, making her pause long enough to assess the damage… and shake her head at the poor, drowned fools stumbling around in the monsoon. Midgar hadn't seen a storm like this in years, and it had to happen during the busiest month of the year.

Already, fourteen cancellations had come across the desk that morning, and the day looked as dreary in the salon as outside. At this rate, she wasn't going to have a single client. She was contemplating closing up shop for the day when the bell chimed, the soft ring quickly drowned out by the gust of wind and spattering of rain in the store. The soaked individual fought a cumbersome raincoat with one hand and tripped over the soggy carpet before gracelessly landing against the counter. Mama-san jerked back, wondering if a drunkard had stumbled in looking for a bar, when bright blue eyes looked at her sheepishly over a wide grin.

"Lovely weather we're having," Zack quipped lightly.

"Gods above, you try to scare me to death?!" She grabbed a towel and tossed it at his face. "Clean up, please, you drown my counter."

The SOLDIER complied, chuckling lightly. "Yes, Ma'am." He glanced around the parlor. "Busy day?"

She huffed. "You so funny. Oh!" Zack paused. "Oh, Zack, he not in today. Day off," she said, her tone apologetic.

Zack smiled. "I'm not here to see him," he answered as he pulled something from behind his raincoat. "Happy birthday, Mama-san."

She gasped at the flowers, turning as red as the single rose centered within the lilies and violets. "Oh, Zack, they are beautiful! And so many!"

"One for every year-ow!" Zack backed away from the counter, rubbing the spot where the little fist of fury left a dent in his coat. He pouted. "Mama-san!"

"You respect your elders!" she scolded him, wagging a finger in his face.

"Yeah, that's what Sephiroth keeps telling me."

"Good advice, you should listen."

"Funny, he keeps telling me that, too." He chuckled at the smaller woman, shaking her head in defeat as she found a vase for her bouquet. She made quick work of the long stems, arranging the flowers and placing them as the centerpiece of the counter.

"Thank you, Zack," she said quietly.

"It wasn't much, really."

"You are wrong. Everything counts, no matter the size." Her lips turned up into a smirk and her eyes narrowed mischievously.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Oh, nothing," she drawled, rolling her shoulders and looking up at the ceiling. "You so sweet, I excited to see what you give Cloud for his birthday." The flowers were a wonderful birthday gift, but the look on Zack's face was even better.

"Well, uh, I, uh-," he stuttered, dropping his head.

"You not get anything for him? You his favorite client!"

"I didn't even know-really?" Zack looked up at her in surprise.

Mama-san covered her mouth. "Did I let that slip?" she teased.

Zack stared at her for a moment before turning away with a laugh. "Well, of course I'm his favorite, everybody loves me," he said with a grand gesture of his arms.

Mama-san shook her head. "Oh, no, Zack, you no fool me." She pointed at his face. "You bright red."

Zack glanced at the mirror behind the counter, and watched with growing horror as the blush spread down beneath his shirt. Quickly he dropped his head, feigning a rather horrible cough. Mama-san only laughed.

"He real special," she said softly. "And so hard to know."

Zack glanced up. "You get that, too?"

Mama-san nodded. "A closed book. Difficult to read." She looked down at the appointment book in front of her, shuffled a few papers about. "Too thick skinned… and thick headed."

"Where did you find him?" Zack asked.

"He found me. Walked in when I hung help sign." She chuckled. "I plan to turn him away. He so small, so delicate." She sighed. "He had no place here."

Zack smirked, remembering the first time he saw Cloud. "What happened?"

"I twist my neck, pain real bad. He fix it," she snapped her fingers, "like nothing. And he so gentle, I amazed. I hire him, no questions asked."

"So you don't know much about him, then?"

Mama-san looked at Zack, an odd expression on her face. Lightning flashed and her eyes moved to the window. Zack turned, trying to see through the current of water streaming down the glass at the storm beyond.

"He not talk much. He very polite, but very private. He too good at changing subject. He not like talk about home."

"I know he's from near Mt. Nibel."

Mama-san nodded, her eyes still fixed on the violent weather. "Nibelheim. He come from Nibelheim." She looked at him. "You hear of?"

Zack shrugged. "There's a reactor up there, and the Shinra mansion. It was one of the few things that survived the fire…" his voice trailed off.

She nodded thoughtfully. "You know what caused fire?"

Zack shrugged. "Something about poor electrical wiring, houses built too close together. Typical dangers for older towns."

"That was one story. My friend, Miko-san, rent out there for many years. Out of town during fire. But hear rumors." She tilted her head at him. "Hear it as joke. Went bad. Real bad."

Zack frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mama-san sighed. "Every village has idiot. Every village has most rich person. Every village has outcast." She played with a flower in the vase. "Nibelheim old fashioned, like Wutai, set in their ways. Superstitious. Difficult to change. Even violent."

He nodded, well aware of how violence can easily grow from protectiveness of one's own way of life. Especially in Wutai. After a moment, he said, "Ok. So what?"

"Miko-san say Strife family outcast. Father disappear on mountain, and Mother raise boy by self, no help from family. No family ever seen visit. Independent, not normal." She sighed again. "And Cloud… small, quiet. Lonely, I hear." She looked at Zack. "Different."

"Outcast." Mama-san nodded, and Zack looked away, rapping his knuckles on the counter. "And the fire?"

"Small shed, at Strife home. Bad wind, poor wood, house caught… then town caught." She looked down at the counter. "Many dead… Ms. Strife, too."

Lightening flashed, and Zack became oddly quiet. His hands tightened into fists as thunder rumbled overhead. "Did they find who started it?"

Mama-san looked down and began sifting through unopened mail on the desk. "No foul play," she answered flatly. "Miko-san say fault with owner, poor building standard. Owner dead, investigation over. Like you say, poor electrical, old home."

"Cloud… he told you about this?"

She shook her head. "Gods, no. Miko-san visit, we talk. Miko-san did not know Cloud here, even after meeting! He taller now, more confident. Happy. He left Nibelheim, never looked back."Another crash of the sign against the window caused them both to pause and observe the storm. "Zack?" Mama-san leaned further across the counter when Zack didn't first answer, and called his name again.

His head snapped up. "What?"

She smiled gently. "I tell you because I trust you. He trust you." She pulled out the appointment book and flipped ahead to tap on a date with her pencil. Under Cloud's name was a full day of clients. "He plan to work all day. He beg me not to tell anyone. I promised."

Zack lifted an eyebrow at her. "And lied."

"You not anyone," she quipped back. "So, what are you doing for his birthday?"

Zack stared at the older woman, his head tilting at the expectant smile on her face. He looked down at the appointment book and frowned at all of the names. "Mama-san."

"Hmm?"

"I'm still a priority member, yes?"

"Elite member."

Zack chuckled. "Yes, elite." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much to reserve Mr. Strife for the whole day, with compensation for your other valued customers?"

Mama-san's grin spilt her sweet aged face.

* * *

_It was the time of year he hated most. Never one fortunate enough to enjoy the company of good friends, the anniversary of his birth always brought the reminder of how different, and unwelcome, he was to his peers. While years had passed since being the center of such… charming attention, he still hated the day and everything it represented. That was why he was grateful Mama-san planned on making it an average work day, packed with his most familiar clients whom he had good relations. She promised "no funny business" in the parlor, and swore not to tell a soul after he threatened to quit if she so much as hinted at birthday wishes. It was going to be a day like any other, and he hoped it would sail by without mishap or mayhem._

_And of all the parlors in all the cities in all of Gaia, he had to come walking into his…_

As was his ritual, Cloud arrived at the parlor exactly one hour before business hours. Opening the door, turning on the lights, and walking the silent office gave him the sense the place was all his own, a feeling he loved and loathed equally. Sure, he had his own place in town, a small one bedroom that met his simple needs, but this place, ah, this place brought rare smiles more and more each day. He was welcomed here, appreciated here… accepted here.

And, ironically, still alone here.

Cloud scoffed at himself as he made a fresh pot of tea, Mama-san's favorite. She would be in shortly after him, checking the client list and arranging the furniture and spouting off in her native tongue over whatever media drama caught her attention the night before. She was as methodical as he, and he enjoyed the familiarity of it. There were no unwanted surprises.

Especially not today.

He cringed as he brewed a single serving of coffee for himself in the Kuerig, and huffed in annoyance when he caught himself cringing. He really needed to stop this morbid dwelling on his birthday. He was a grown man, for Gaia's sake.

The door chimed. Cloud looked up at the clock and smiled, pouring the tea into a cup and bringing it out to the front. "Good morning, Mama-san!" he called around the corner.

"Morning, Spike!"

Cloud nearly lost his composure, and the hot liquid steaming in the small cup, when he abruptly stopped. So surprised by the tall, dark, and devastatingly well-dressed client leaning casually against the counter, he couldn't catch himself from blurting "Zack?!" in a rather unprofessionally high tone. As the SOLDIER smirked, Cloud felt his ire increase, the irritation giving him the balance he needed to approach the counter with some semblance of dignity and a polite smile. "Hello, Mr. Fair. You're here early."

Zack's smile faltered for just a second at the formal title. He bounced back with, "Well, you've got a busy day." He gave the blond a pointed stare. "And it's Zack."

"Of course, Mr. Fair," Cloud replied, his composure restored by the familiar banter. He placed the cup on the counter and pulled out the appointment book. "And I do have a busy day. In fact, I'm booked solid."

"I know."

Cloud glanced up, feeling unsettled at Zack's tone… then at his wolfish grin. Casually, he flipped to the current day. As promised, Mama-san filled his day with well-known clients.

Or had, before erasing their names and putting one name from open to close. Cloud's eyes widened before narrowing into glowing slits. Right away, he knew exactly what happened. He was going to kill that woman when she walked through the door. After she'd promised him…

"Now now now, you shouldn't pout. You'll get wrinkles," Zack pointed out in mock seriousness. He grinned at Cloud's less than amused stare. "And I guess you were wrong. Turns out I can afford you… for at least one whole day." He pushed off the counter and spun around in a circle, his arms spread out as he looked at the ceiling. "And now we have all day to celebrate, whoo hoo!" He stopped and scratched the back of his head, his voice thoughtful. "Gee, a whole day. What should we do first-what?"

Cloud didn't bother to look up at the question. His head was bowed, his fists clenched on the counter, hopefully out of sight. But even if they weren't Cloud was too pissed to care. Let Zack see him angry. He'd had only one request today, just one. Damn it, she'd promised!

"Cloud?"

The hesitant tone made him look up. Zack was staring at him, looking worried and unsure. It was a look that made him think of a puppy who was in trouble… or wasn't sure if he was in trouble. It almost made him laugh.

"Um, look, maybe I should have warned you about this before-."

"Ya think?" Cloud asked.

"-But if it's really inconvenient, we don't have to go out for the whole day. I just wanted to say thank you for, you know, everything." He chuckled, embarrassed. "It's gonna sound stupid, but I… you really helped me get my promotion. You know, keeping my head on straight and all."

"It's just-wait, promotion?"

"Yeah, they promoted me to First Class last week. It's been on the news." Zack's eyebrows went up. "What else did you think we were going to celebrate?"

The blond masseuse found his lips moving but no words would form. Finally, he managed a chuckle, and soon a full blown laugh. He put his forehead in his hand as he leaned against the counter. "Promotion?" he finally asked. "Wow, that's great, Zack! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I thought so. What's so funny, Spike?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nothing," he answered with a sigh, and genuine relief. "I haven't had my coffee yet, that's all."

Zack slapped the counter. "Then that's what we'll do first! Coffeeshop, here we come!" The SOLDIER was so enthused, he went out the door, leaving Cloud standing at the counter. The door chimed and Zack's black locks bounced as he poked his head inside. "Oh, uh, do you want to come out for the day… or do you need to be back?"

Cloud smiled. "Did you already pay Mama-san?"

"In cash."

"Then I'm booked for the day," he said with a shrug. He grabbed his keys and said, "But I need to lock up first."

"Yes!" Zack cheered, fist pumping the air as he went back out the door.

Cloud turned off the lights while the roar of an engine started up. Cloud looked through the blinds at the large black and gold motorcycle. "Holy," he muttered. Quickly, he locked the door and stepped outside, grinning like a boy at Christmas.

"Let's ride!" Zack shouted.

They did, all around Midgar. From coffee house to fine cuisine, the movie theatre to a carnival in Sector 3, the SOLDIER and masseuse spent the whole day chatting, laughing, and outdoing the other in whatever competition they could imagine next. No challenge was too big and no selfie too cheesy with Zack at the helm. Before either knew it, the sky was black and filled with stars, and the two reluctantly made their way back to Zack's bike for the final ride to the salon.

Cloud watched the man strolling beside him, finishing up a chocolate self-serve ice cream cone with obvious enjoyment. It amazed him that this stranger could become a client, then a confidant, then a friend, and only through conversations at work. And Cloud did consider him a friend, perhaps his first, even without the day's adventure.

Then to see him outside of work…

"What, do I have ice cream on my face?"

Cloud blinked and stared at Zack, now feverishly wiping his mouth with a napkin and looking back at the blond for approval. Cloud laughed, giving a thumbs up and a sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Everything. Today was awesome, and it wasn't supposed to be. Thanks."

Zack chuckled and threw the napkins in the trash. He fished out his keys and walked up to the bike. "Forget about it. Making things awesome is my specialty." He hoped on, and when Cloud was settled behind him, he started the engine before speaking over his shoulder. "Hey, Spike."

The blond had long ago given up on correcting the insufferable elder. "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." The bike sped off, Zack laughing at the indignant and incoherent shouts from behind him.

The tirade had finished by the time they'd reached the salon parking lot, a comfortable silence settling around them even without the steady drone of the engine. Cloud stepped onto the pavement and looked at Zack, sitting casually on the bike with a smirk on his face. "So, did you really get promoted?"

Zack laughed. "Yes, I did. But, from the look on your face, I didn't think you'd come out and play if I said the "b" word this morning."

"You thought right." Cloud scuffed his foot on the ground. "So, it was a double celebration?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"Jerk," Cloud muttered.

"You still had fun."

The blond nodded. "That I did. So, I guess, thanks for lying to me. But just this once."

Zack put his hands together in front of him and had the grace to look sheepish. "You have my word. Forgiven?"

"This time."

Zack chuckled and stretched. "That was, by far, the best appointment ever."

Cloud glanced at his watch. "Really? Even with five minutes still left on the clock?"

Zack shrugged. "Well, I would be getting dressed now, so I guess you're off the hook."

"I don't know about that." He pointed. "You still look tense."

"Huh?"

Cloud stepped closer to the bike, a frown on his face. "Yeah, here." He reached up and pressed his fingers into the back of Zack's neck, making the older man sigh and sag just a bit into the seat. He watched as Zack's eyes closed, then opened, half-lidded.

"Good catch," the SOLDIER said softly. "Anywhere else?"

Cloud searched his face, before nodding slowly. "Yeah, right here," he whispered, and covered Zack's lips with his own. The pressure softly increased with Zack's slow movement into the embrace, his hand lightly wrapping around Cloud's neck and keeping the blond right where they both wanted him to be.

Gently breaking the kiss, Cloud pulled back. He smiled and stood, his eyebrows lifting with approval. "That's better." A beep from his watch drew both their eyes to his wrist. "Time's up! Same time next we-?"

Zack moved with the speed only granted a SOLDIER, standing and catching Cloud's lips with his own once more. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held on until both were breathless. When he released Cloud's lips, he answered with a light pant, "How about tomorrow?"

"I think I'm booked," Cloud said without missing a beat, laughing as Zack growled in frustration. "But, we are now offering special after hour services, for elite customers only."

"Then pencil me in," Zack breathed against Cloud's lips.

"For when, Mr. Fair?"

"Indefinitely."

Cloud laughed between stolen kisses. "That sounds like it's going to be a lot of work."

"What can I say, Mr. Strife?" Zack teased, his voice deep. "You've got me all in knots."

_The End_


End file.
